


"If I die, I'm never speaking to you again."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Card Games, Don’t post to another site, Established Relationship, Exploding Kittens, Family Game Night, M/M, Mystrade Monday, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Family game night leads to some bruised feelings.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	"If I die, I'm never speaking to you again."

Greg stared at the deck of cards on the table and glanced again at his hand. He pursed his lips, thinking.

“Come on, Lestrade. Just pick up the card.” Sherlock huffed.

Greg didn’t look at Sherlock. “How do I know you didn’t just put that Exploding Kitten right on top?” He drew two cards from his hand and laid them on the discard pile. “I’ve got twoTaco Cats. I’m stealing from Mycroft.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. I’m betting you have a diffuse card in there.”

Mycroft scowled and held out his cards for Greg to choose from. Greg pulled a card, glanced at it, and grinned.

“Satisfied?” Mycroft groused.

“Oh, yeah,” Greg murmured. Instead of taking the top card, he laid down a skip card. “Your turn My.” He smiled innocently at Mycroft.

“Interesting.” Sherlock watched the interplay between his brother and Lestrade. A smile spread over his face.

“Fine,” Mycroft snapped. He laid down a future card.

“Nope!” Greg slapped down a card.

“Oh,” Sherlock breathed.

“What’s going on?” John wandered in from the kitchen carrying a couple of mugs of tea. He sat one down next to Sherlock and sipped from the other. He glanced at Mycroft glaring at Greg.

“Gabe is—“

“Greg,” John automatically corrected.

“Greg is demonstrating a remarkable amount of killer instinct. This is fascinating.” Sherlock positively glowed with glee.

Mycroft frowned at his cards. Then selected two. “I’ve two Hairy Potato Cats.” His mouth twisted with distaste as pronounced the words. He laid down his cards. “I will be retrieving the card you stole,” he calmly informed Greg.

“Oh, yeah?” Greg held out his cards unconcerned. Mycroft selected a card and his shoulders sagged with disappointment. “Whatcha going to do now?” Greg asked.

Mycroft stared at his cards, clearly willing them to change. He selected a card and laid it in the discard pile. “Shuffle.”

“Nope.” Sherlock slapped his card on top of Mycroft’s shuffle card. Mycroft glared at Sherlock.

John chuckled.

“Your going to have to take the card, love,” Greg helpfully noted.

“If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.” Mycroft glowered at Greg.

“Me?” Greg gestured to his chest, feigning shock.

Mycroft turned the force of his glare at Sherlock. “Either of you.” Sherlock only smiled.

Mycroft picked up the top card and tossed it on the table. “There! I’ve died a fiery death, leaving nothing behind but ash and smell of burnt cat fur.” He scowled, threw down his cards, and folded his arms over his chest.

“Aw, better luck next time, love.” Greg patted Mycroft’s shoulder in sympathy.

Mycroft brushed Greg’s hand aside and left the table. He retreated to the sofa and picked up a magazine.

Greg and Sherlock laughed and resumed their game. A few minutes later Sherlock was named the winner.

Greg stretched as he rose from his chair. “We should be getting home. I’ve got to work tomorrow. You ready love?”

Mycroft set down the magazine and stood. “Thank you, John, for hosting tonight.”

“You’re welcome. Next week at yours?” John replied.

“Yep. Ticket To Ride, I think we decided on, right My?” Greg answered as he checked his pockets for his keys and wallet.

“Oh I’ve not played that one,” John said.

“Boring!” Sherlock called.

“Not your choice next week, is it?” John responded as he saw Greg and Mycroft out.

The ride home was quiet. When they got home, Greg asked if Mycroft wanted tea and a biscuit before bed and was completely ignored. They got ready for bed in silence. Mycroft slipped into his side of the bed and turned off the light before Greg had finished in the bathroom. His back to the rest of the bed.

Greg frowned slightly and climbed into the bed. He lay for a moment in the dark, waiting. No sound but slow steady breaths came from Mycroft. Greg worried his lower lip. He reached out a hand and gently brushed it over Mycroft’s shoulder. “G’night, love.”

There was no response.

Greg tried again, “Are you still mad, My? I was just playing the game.”

Mycroft remained quiet. Greg could feel the muscles in Mycroft’s back tense under his hand.

“C’mon love. You usually aren’t a poor loser. Sherlock and I were—“ Greg stopped. “Oh.”

Mycroft turned over. His eyes were bright and his cheeks glimmered in the low light.

“Oh, love. I’m sorry.” Greg gently brushed away the few tears that lingered on Mycroft’s face. “I didn’t think.”

“It’s childish, I know,” Mycroft whispered. “But I couldn’t help but feel betrayed that you’d team up with Sherlock, against me.”

“No, love, It’s not childish. I’m sorry I didn’t see it.” Greg pulled Mycroft close, letting Mycroft’s head rest on his chest. “I won’t let it happen again.”

“Never?”

“Never, ever,” Greg promised.

“Not in Exploding Kittens?”

“Not in Exploding Kittens.” Greg placed a reassuring kiss on Mycroft’s crown.

“Or in Sorry?” Mycroft’s voice was hopeful.

“Not in Sorry, either.”

There was a small pause. “What about… Catan?” Mycroft asked in a soft whisper.

“Oh…” Greg was stymied. “You’re a wily one Mycroft Holmes.”

Mycroft lifted his face to peer at Greg. A small smirk on his lips. “Am I?”

“You know you are,” Greg replied with a smile. He lowered his face kissing Mycroft slow and deep, sealing his promise. 


End file.
